Happy Birthday Miss Chloe Beale
by JeeJ
Summary: Beca surprises Chloe on her birthday. They have a romantic picnic, which leads to birthday sex. Rated M for obvious reasons. One-shot.


**A/N: As you all know, July 22nd is our favourite redhead's birthday! I'm celebrating by writing a little smut for you dirty little birds. I don't write smut often, so this is only gonna be short and crits are welcomed.**

Beca stared blankly at the film Jesse was shoving in her face. She couldn't even read the title because it was so close, so she shoved it away simply before even giving it a chance.

"Jesse, I do not need your help." she spat at the brunette boy.

"It's her birthday, you have to do something romantic for her!" Jesse whined, trying to pout at Beca but the DJ just rolled her eyes.

"Yea I know, I already have everything planned out and trust me, the night does not end with us snuggling in bed watching a movie. The bed may or may not be involved though, it depends whether we make it to the bedroom, but we might just have to settle for hot sex in the-" before she could continue, Jesse cut her off.

"Alright! That's enough! I'll keep out of it, I do not want to have pictures of you and Chloe having sex stuck in my head..." Jesse trailed off before a goofy grin appeared on his face. "Actually.. On second though, maybe I could watch?"

Beca's eyes instantly widened at the suggestion and she made a few fake gagging noises, "Dude! You are not being fucking serious, are you?" Jesse just continued to smile at her, "You are not watching us screw."

Jesse opened his mouth to protest, but closed it and nervously looked away after Beca shot him a death glare. He said nothing more on the matter.

"So what are you planning then?" he finally asked, taking a seat on the bed in her dorm room.

"Is it really any of your business?" She asked.

Jesse nodded, turning look at the small girl who had taken a seat at her desk, "Either that I get to watch."

Beca rolled her eyes, "I'm cooking for her, and then after I'm going to give her her present. I know it doesn't seem like a lot, but she doesn't make a big deal out of going out. Plus she said she'd rather just stay in because we havn't seen much of each other lately." Beca started, then seeing Jesse open his mouth she decided to continue, "And before you say that nothing about that is romantic, I'm going to take her on a walk. I'm going to set up the pier so there are candles, and glowsticks, she loves those, and the moon will be shining over the water. I'm gonna take the food I cook in a picnic basket and I'm gonna set out a blanket at the end of the pier."

Jesse sat in silence for a moment before smiling brightly, "That's awesome! I didn't know you had it in you." he said smugly.

Beca rolled her eyes, "Yea yea, whatever. I am gonna need you help though. It'll need to be set up while I'm bringing Chloe down there so that nothing is ruined before, but I can't set it up and walk Chloe down there, so.." she now looked at the boy with pleading eyes.

Jesse just nodded enthusiastically, "Of course I'll help!"

"Thanks, Jess." she replied with a smile.

* * *

It was now almost 8PM and Beca was stood outside Chloe and Aubrey's shared apartment. She pulled out her phone and sent a text to Jesse.

_Just outside her apartment now, make sure everything is ready for 8:30, we'll be there then. And don't forget the basket! Everything is already in there, so be careful with it! -Beca_

She waited impatiently for a reply and it seemed like forever until his reply came through.

_Okay, I managed to get Aubrey's help, too. We'll stick around until you get here to make sure everything is alright 'till you arrive. -Jesse_

Beca rolled her eyes, it was quite clear that Aubrey and Jesse liked eachother but weren't together yet, she had no idea why. The brunette pushed the thoughts of the two aside and took a deep breath before knocking on the door infront of her. Only half a minute later, the door opened and Chloe smiled as soon as she saw Beca.

"Beca! I got your card, but I thought you were in LA visiting your mom?" she questioned as she pulled the brunette into the apartment.

"Hello to you too, glad you got the card. I told my mom I was flying out to see you, I wanted to see you on your birthday and what kind of a girlfriend would I be if I didn't give you your present on your birthday and in person?" Beca replied, tightly hugging the redhead.

"Aww! Your so sweet! I love you, baby." Chloe whispered into the brunette's ear, making her shiver a little.

"I love you too, now come on. We're going for a walk. You'll get your gift later, I have a special night planned." Beca whispered, pulling away from the hug. "Oh, and happy birthday." Beca smirked and gently kissed her girlfriends liips.

Chloe couldn't help but grin, "Okay. Let me go change. I didn't think I'd be going out."

Beca shook her head and grabbed the redhead's arm before she could go change, "You look great the way you are, beside you don't have time to change. We have to be there in.." Beca looked at her watch, _8:16_ "Like fourteen minutes."

Chloe raised a brow, but followed Beca out of the apartment, locking the door behind her. "So where are we going?" she asked as they got out onto the street.

"It's a surprise." Beca replied, still holding onto Chloe's hand as she led her towards the pier.

"Aww, please tell me. I can't handle surprises." Chloe whined, but Beca just shook her head. "Not even one tiny detail?" she asked, but the brunette didn't give in.

Chloe let out a small sigh and then a devilish grin apeared on her face, "But it's my birthday, please tell something, anything. Just one thing."

"Glowsticks." Beca replied after a sigh.

"Glowsticks? Okay now I'm confused. Tell me more." Chloe asked, trying to figure out where they were heading.

"Nope. You said just one thing, so I told you glowsticks. I'm not telling you anything else." Beca replied, smirking.

Chloe huffed, but didn't say anything more. It was dark and she couldn't make out where they were going so she was eager to find out, but she knew that the small brunette beside her could only walk so fast, so she impatiently kept the slow pace of the tiny DJ.

Eventually, after what seemed like forever, they reached the pier. Chloe's eyes lit up at the sight, the pier was dimly lit by the soft glow of strawberry scented candles, her favourite, and at the end, near the waters edge, there was a blanket laid out surrounded by glowsticks and there was a picnic basket placed in the middle of the blanket.

Chloe instantly threw her arms around the DJ's neck and softly kissed her girlfriend.

"This is amazing! I love you, Becs." she whispered softly, but couldn't contain the excitement in her voice.

Beca smiled as she returned the kiss, "I love you too, Chlo. Now come on, I cooked the stuff in that basket specially for you so lets not waste it."

"You cooked for me? You know I love your cooking."

"Yes, I did. So do you want to actually eat it, or stand there staring?" Beca asked, tugging Chloe towards the blanket.

The two girls took a seat either side of the basket, and Chloe looked out over the lake that was lit by the soft glow of the moon.

"This is perfect." she muttered.

"Yea, it is." Beca replied, grinning softly. "Come on, lets eat. I wanna give you your present after we eat."

"Okay, what is there?" Chloe asked herself as she opened up the basket and removed the cling-film wrapped ceramic plates filled with food. She handed each plate to Beca, who unwrapped them and placed them on the blanket. Once all the food was out, Chloe stared down at the selection.

"Italian pasta? Chocolate covered strawberries? Fairy cakes? And even doritos with cheese dip?" Chloe asked, gazing at all her favourite foods.

"I cooked the pasta and the sauce, I picked the strawberries from the field behind my dads house and coated them with chocolate myself, I made the cakes from scratch with the help of Sheila and I bought the dorito's, but I made the cheese dip with the help of Jesse." Beca replied, taking a dorito and dipping it in the cheese dip before popping it into her mouth.

"Wow, this really is amazing." Chloe replied, pulling Beca in for a passionate kiss.

Beca smiled as their lips met. She eventually broke away and grinned as Chloe picked up one of the strawberries and placed it to her lips, sucking it seductively. The brunette picked up one of the fairy cakes, covered in icing and pressed it to the redhead's nose gently. She then burst into a fit of giggles when she pulled the cupcake away, to see that Chloe's nose was covered in pink icing.

"That was not funny." Chloe pouted, wiping the icing off with her sleeve.

"It so was!" Beca said as she calmed down, but continued to smile.

"I totally hate you."

"I beg to differ." Beca instantly retorted, smirking slightly.

"And how do you plan on making it up to me?" Chloe asked, crossing her arms.

"That's easy, I still havn't given you your present yet, and once I have, you'll have no choice but to forgive me."

"Okay, so what is it?" Chloe asked curiously.

Beca smiled, unzipping the pocket on her jacket and pulling out a plane ticket. She handed it to Chloe.

"London? Oh my god! Beca!" Chloe squeeled as she wrapped her arms tightly around her girlfriend.

"You said you'd never been and you wanted to go there, so, we're going together." Beca pulled out her own plane ticket and smiled at her girlfriend.

"This is the best gift ever! And we go next week, how did you know I'd be free?" she asked, pulling out of the hug.

"You live with Aubrey who makes you keep a schedule of the next two months, it wasn't hard to find that you didn't have any plans. And with the help of Aubrey, we made sure it stayed that way."

"Oh my god! Thank you Beca!" Chloe screamed again, pulling Beca closer once more and crashing their lips together.

It didn't take long until the kiss was heated. Beca pushed Chloe back against the blanket and found herself straddling the redhead. Beca leaned down and connected their lips again as her hands found their way under Chloe's shirt and tracing lines around her toned stomach. Chloe pulled out of the kiss when she felt Beca cup her breasts.

"Beca.. we can't.. Not here anyway." she whispered apologetically.

Beca just nodded, understanding. "Okay, how about we head back to your apartment." she replied with a wink, "I'll get Jesse to take care of cleaning this up." she added, gesturing the the food they had left.

Chloe grinned and nodded before getting up and helping her girlfriend up. She instantly joined hands with the brunette as they began to jog back towards Chloe's apartment, Beca had already forgotten to text Jesse.

* * *

Five minutes later, Chloe pushed Beca through the door to the apartment and forced their lips together as she kicked the door closed. Beca forced Chloe back against the closed door. Beca's broke the kiss for a moment while she tore the redhead's shirt above her head, then connected their lips together again.

Chloe bit down on Beca's bottom lip, causing the brunette's mouth to open and involuntarily moan. Chloe took the opportunity to force her tongue into Beca's mouth, where both girls' tongues fought for dominance. Beca's hands trailed up Chloe's stomach until she reached the redhead's breasts.

Chloe pushed Beca back towards the sofa, causing them both to fall onto it, with Chloe on top. Beca quickly fixed this as she rolled over, causing them to fall to the floor with her now on top. Beca unbuttoned her own plaid shirt and Chloe forced it off of her shoulders before throwing it somewhere. Beca broke the kiss one more time and smiled down at her girl friend. She unbuttoned Chloe's jeans and slid them off the redhead before sliding easily out of her own, leaving them both in just their underwear.

Beca's hand instantly cupped Chloe's left breast, smiling as the redhead closed her eyes and moaned slightly. She brought her mouth down to the redhead's right breast and took her nipple in her mouth, sucking at the hardened nipple. Chloe brought her hands up to Beca's head, wrapping her fingers in the girls slightly curled brunette hair. She could feel heat building in her core as Beca continued to tease her nipple.

Once Beca was satisfied with her work, she tentatively cupped the redhead's cunt through the fabric of her underwear as she moved on to teasing Chloe's left nipple. She took the nipple in her mouth and gently nipped it, causing the redhead to gasp and buck her hips a little.

"Beca.. Please.." Chloe begged, she knew that Beca liked to tease but she couldn't handle it anymore.

Beca didn't need to be told twice, she grinned and tore Chloe's underwear off before running a finger through the redhead's wet folds. Chloe let out a moan when Beca reached her clit and began to rub the bundle of nerves. Chloe grabbed the brunette by her shoulders and dragged her nails through the skin. The brunette replaced the finger on the redhead's clit with her mouth and began to suck it, occasionally flicking it with her tongue. Chloe let out another moan, and Beca couldn't help but smile to herself. She loved it when Chloe moaned for her.

The small DJ quickly thrust two fingers straight in to the redhead's entrance, quickly pumping in and out without hesitation. Chloe bucked her hips with pleasure and gasped, she had expected a little more teasing. Beca twisted and turned her fingers inside her girlfriend, while she kept up the pace on the redhead's clit with her tongue.

Chloe couldn't contain the loud moan that escaped her mouth, along with a "Fuck!" as Beca hit a particularly sensitive spot with her skilled fingers. Chloe could tell that she was close, and so could Beca as the redhead's walls began to tighten around her digits. Beca didn't slow her pace though, she simple began to pump a ltitle faster and harder before adding a third finger. She knew that this would send Chloe into overdrive, and her suspicions were confirmed when she felt Chloe's nails push into her shoulders and her hips buck under her.

"I'm so close!" the redhead muttered breathlessly before yet another loud moan. She threw her head back in pleasure and closed her eyes tight as she wrapped her legs around Beca.

Beca gently nipped at her girlfriend's sensitive clit as she continued to quickly pump in and out of her girlfriend. Not even a moment later, Chloe let out a string of curse words. Beca kept her pace, helping her girlfriend ride out her orgasm even though it felt like the redhead's walls were crushing her fingers. When the redhead eventually came down from her high, Beca released the redhead's clit from her mouth and removed her fingers before crawling up besides the redhead.

Beca connected their lips in a brief kiss before she licked her fingers dry, tasting the redhead on her again. She then collapsed next to her girlfriend and let Chloe rest her head on Beca's chest.

"We didn't even make it to the bedroom.. Again." Beca breathed out, realizing that they were still on the living room's carpeted floor.

"Mmm. But don't tell Aubrey, she'd have us bleach the carpet before throwing it out and burning it." Chloe replied, her eyes closing tiredly.

A few moments of silence passed before Beca raised her head to look at her girlfriend.

"I take it you don't hate me anymore?" she asked with a smirk.

Chloe opened her eyes and smiled brightly, pressing her lips to Beca's for a few seconds.

"How could I? You just gave me the _best_ birthday ever." Chloe replied as she winked at Beca.

**A/N: Tell me what you think, this is probably not gonna show up until the 23rd, but we can pretend it's still the 22nd for Chloe's sake! This is just a One-shot, but I'm thinking about doing another one-shot kind of sequel thing that will be their trip to London, blah blah. Tell me if you think I should do it!**


End file.
